laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Descole
"Layton! Ambrosia is mine and mine alone!" Jean Descole (pronounced Jon Descolay in English) is the primary antagonist in the prequel trilogy, set before the Curious Village of the Professor Layton series. He also appears in the film, Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. Profile 'Appearance' In the Eternal Diva, it becomes clear that Descole is an adept sword fighter. He is also skilled at building multi-purpose machinery. He wears a hat with a wig, a white mask, some sort of a purple bow tie, a white and fluffy scarf and a big, grey and dark brown cape most of the times. In his casual suit, he doesn't wear the cape or the tie, but a tight black jacket. 'Personality' Though he seems to enjoy playing games with his victims, his patience wears thin and he will lose his temper easily if things don't go as he has planned. He will become uncontrollably violent when angered, as shown in Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. It is also shown that he is a skilled fencer, excellent scientist and can also play the piano in the Eternal Diva Movie as well.Pero entonces se casca una paja y tiene problemas, acude a toon link, luego a paco y hace que layton haga un kamehameha mas un pedito. Os ama, toon link. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter After appearing in several cutscenes as a very mysterious character, his cover is blown by Layton who reveals him to be disguised as the Triton Family's Butler. It was revealed that he was the one terrorizing around the town. He was eventually defeated but was able to escape. Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Jean Descole turns out to be the true villain of the movie. He wanted to use Janice's singing talent (who has Melina's memory of The Song Of The Sea) combined with the Detragan to revive the ancient city of Ambrosia. When his plan appears to have failed, he uses the machine, which transforms into a gigantic robot, to tear up the island in an attempt to force it to appear. Layton uses the flying machine he built earlier to reach the top of the machine, where Jean challenges him to a swordfight. Layton shows that Descole only found two songs in the Seal, The Song Of The Sea and The Song Of The Stars. There is a third, The Song Of The Sun. Layton plays two of the melodies combined with Janice's singing to raise the ruins of Ambrosia. Maddened at being bested, Jean attacks Layton, which leads to the machine's destruction. Currently, it is unknown what happened to him after he fell off the Detragan; but he certainly survived, as he appears in ''the Mask of Miracle. '[[Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle|''Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle]]' He is set to reappear again in the Mask of Miracle. Not much is known yet about his actions. However, Broneph Reinel is the only person who knows what Jean Descole is doing. It is said that he has an old past with Layton. In the Mask of Miracle there is a photo of him that may involve his true identity. Images Image:Descolelayton_eternaldiva.png|Descole duels Layton (who uses a metal pipe in lieu of a sword). Image:Descole_eternaldiva.png|In ''the Eternal Diva jean.JPG|Jean Descole appearing in the specters flute. Descole ddoging bullets.PNG|A Mask of Miracle scene in which Descole is avoiding being shot at. Descole2.PNG|Controlling another machine in the Last Specter Descole and layton specter.PNG|Descole after being caught by Layton. Descole1.PNG|After his disguise was blown. File:JeanDescoleart.jpg|Jean Descole artworks from a ''Eternal Diva'' book. DS ProfLayton 8 scrn08 E3.png tumblr_law1rtqXWw1qzpivvo1_500.png|Layton and Descole tumblr_lemeolMDO51qzhx02o1_500.png|JEAN DESCOLE tumblr_lg192ySVNt1qzg5ono1_500.png Trivia *Professor Layton, Anton Herzen, Jean Descole and Lando Ascad are so far the only characters seen swordfighting/fencing. *In Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva, it is shown he can play the piano. de:Jean Descole Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Eternal Diva Characters Category:Mask of Miracle Characters Category:Last Specter Characters